Takenover
by Hana no Sutoomu
Summary: Jaffa cakes seemed to be taking over his drawer with vicious intent. A short oneshot about a pregnant Kagome and how Sesshomaru deals with it. AU.


**A/N: Stories like this happen when I am bored, in a writing mood and there is an empty packet of Jaffa cakes on my bed. This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not under any means own Inuyasha, however I will gladly except it being given to me as a birthday present!**

**Takeover**

A hormonal Kagome, Sesshomaru had learnt, had a love for anything with sugar in it. Not that she didn't love them before but now it was ten times worse. He couldn't go anywhere in the kitchen without being met by the disgustingly sweet confectionary. He had even woken up one day to find melted chocolate on their bed sheets and a huge range of chocolate stuffed into some of his drawers. When he had asked Kagome why she had stashed it in their room, more importantly his draws, when they had a perfectly good kitchen she replied "it's a lot more easily accessible of course." A sweet smile on her face. "You're allowed some too."

He had sighed, explained that it wasn't the point and that if she had to have sweets in their room then could she please leave it out of his drawers. Also mentioning along the way that by no means at all was she allowed to bring chocolate or any kind of food to their bed again. When she had gone to protest he had levelled her with one of his infamous glares. That, he had thought was the end of it. He was mistaken.

Kagome had done what he had asked, to a point at least. When he had gotten home he was happy to see that there bad sheets were completely free of chocolate stains. He was less pleased when he had gone to his drawers for a check. Kagome had taken out all of her sweets, none were present. What were present were the packets upon packets of Jaffa cakes. Jaffa cakes that seemed to be taking over his drawer with vicious intent. They were trying to consume his clothes it was obvious. He glared at the offending food before roughly slamming the drawer closed.

He had gone through all of his drawers and had found different kinds of biscuits in each and everyone. The biscuits he had noticed seemed to take priority in the drawers as most if not all of his clothes were pushed back into wrinkly messy balls.

Sesshomaru had then taken it upon himself to check his beloved wife's drawers and was annoyingly, well just plain annoyed to find that they remained exactly how they usually were. Completely free of invading biscuits.

It hadn't taken Sesshomaru long to go through all the drawers and ruthlessly tare the biscuits and especially the evil Jaffa cakes out and put them into the hungrily awaiting bin. He had then proceeded to setting all his clothes back into their nice clean and tidy respected places.

Later, when Kagome had come home, he waited for the inevitable as he saw her make her way upstairs. It was less than a minute later when she had come storming down the stairs. Each step making a resounding bang on the floor. She had then made her way in front of the TV, which he hadn't actually been watching. Her arms were folded across her breasts and her foot was tapping on the floor in an irritated manner.

Sesshomaru set there staring at her, waiting. When Kagome finally got bored of staring she gritted out through her teeth "Where. Are. My. Biscuits?"

"In the bin."

He had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle at the stricken face she had made before running off to the kitchen to confirm what he had said. From the look on her face one would of believed that they had taken away one of her most precious possessions.

When the distraught cry came to his ears he wasn't able to surpass the second chuckle that came over him. And when Kagome had come back into the room with some of those stupid Jaffa cakes cradled in her arms like a baby, he was sure that any other man would have been in hysterics.

"Why? I took the chocolate out. I did what you had asked."

"It wasn't just the chocolate."

"Of course it was! That was the only thing that was in there this morning!" her sad mood was starting to turn to one of irritation. Sesshomaru noted this but simply didn't care at the moment. His wife was providing him with too much entertainment to care.

"When I said to leave sweets out of my draws I meant all other kinds of food as well. I really don't see why you need to have all this food in our room anyway. All it's going to do is make you gain wait."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he immediately regretted it. When he looked up to see Kagome, tears in her eyes and sniffing he sighed.

He stood and took the couple of steps, over the now discarded biscuits that had met the floor, and embraced Kagome in a hug. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did! You think I'm fat!"

He could feel the tears on his shirt now.

"No I think your beautiful, especially well carrying our baby." He was stroking her enlarged stomach as he said this.

Kagome sniffed, wiped her eyes and smiled up at Sesshomaru. "You really think so?"

All he did was nod, the smallest of smiles on his face. This seemed to be all that Kagome needed to regain her previous happy mood.

"I'll get rid of the biscuits. I promise no more food in the bad room."

Sesshomaru watched as she picked up the Jaffa cakes and made her way into the kitchen to throw them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed and like stated above please review, it really will make my day!**


End file.
